Runaway Baby
by WeirdlyAmusing
Summary: Meet Natsu Dragneel, a famous singer wanted by many. Meet Lucy Heartfilia, the heiress to the Heartfilia fortune and a secret writer. When they both meet at the bar named Fairy Tail, will Natsu stay or will Lucy run away? Inspired by the song Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars.
1. Fired Up

HELLO! I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW STORY! And making more work for myself because I already have two other stories that I haven't updated for a long time. BUT WHO CARES NEW STORY!

Natsu wraps his trademark scarf around his neck tighter as the cold air nips at his skin. _And people say that I wear a scarf for no reason_ , he thinks as he lightly smirks and walks faster to get out of the cold. Natsu has never liked the cold, he always loves it when it's hot. He still wears a scarf when it gets hot though.

He passes by a magazine stand where the new issue of _Men's Health_ had just been released. The cover magazine featured him with no shirt on showing off his lean muscular upper body, tugging his scale-patterned scarf from his neck while his head is tilted to the right and his dark eyes have an alluring stare. Right next to it in bright red fiery letters was his known catchphrase before he goes on stage "I'm all fired up!"

He made sure to lower his baseball cap so it covered his pink spiky hair and held on to his sunglasses as some teenage girls picked up an issue and began to squeal over the picture. "Oh my God, he is so hot!" "Look at those muscles!", he heard them say as he walked away and crossed the street.

At last he reached Fairy Tail, a bar in the town of Magnolia. Some of his friends work there so he goes to chill out when his busy schedule drives him a little nuts. The people who go there are mostly his friends who don't work there and people who are either getting a beer to calm themselves from their crazy day or people who just want to get shit-faced and have a party. The bar also has a karaoke machine which is a big hit and sometimes one of the main reasons people come.

Natsu enters the bar and takes off his baseball cap and sunglasses. No one ever recognizes him here which is another reason why he loves this place.

"Hey Mira!", Natsu yells as he hangs his coat on the coat rack and walks to over to the bar stools. "Hi Natsu!", she greeted as she wipes the counter with a white towel. "How was your day?", she asked as she began getting his usual which is a Samuel Adams Boston Lager in a big mug.

Natsu put his forehead on the counter, "Exhausting." Mira placed the beer in front of him and petted his head, "What happened?" Natsu lifted his head up and took a huge swig of beer before talking. "I had meetings nonstop today about my upcoming album which was SUPER boring and I didn't even eat a proper lunch!" Natsu is a big eater and if he doesn't eat what he considers a full meal, he gets a little sad. "Natsu, you should be excited! You're going to be releasing an album soon, that's amazing! I know it's a lot of work but you love it right?"

She had a point. Natsu loved music. Ever since he got his first set of drums at the age of 4, he fell in love with music. He played each and every day, his skill increasing. Then one day when Natsu was 7, his dad left. He had no idea where he went. He kept searching for him all over until he was sent into foster care. Luckily, he was adopted by a man named Makarov Dreyar. Turns out Makarov had adopted a bunch of other kids! And those kids are still his friends today! Mira was one of them with her two siblings, Lisanna and Elfman. There was Erza, Gray, Levy, Cana, and he adopted Gajeel a little while later.

As a gift for his arrival, they gave him a guitar. It was fire red with orange flames all over it. Although he didn't know how to play, he did one strum and it sounded like heaven. He broke into a huge grin and then said happily, "I'm all fired up!" That's where he got it from. After that, Mira volunteered to teach him how to play.

Mira was more partial to soft guitar playing but she know how to rock like a demon. Natsu loved that part.

Natsu came back to reality and shook his head. "I do love it, Mira. It's what makes me feel safe. It reminds me of my dad." Mira smiled and ruffled his spiky hair. "Then just remember why you love it." Natsu gave a big smile, showing off his sharp canines. "Thanks, Mira. SECONDS PLEASE!" He shouted as he raised his empty mug. Mira giggled at his excitement. "Coming right up."

Ok, so I hoped you enjoy! I know I make my chapters really short but I want to introduce Lucy in the next chapter. Trust me, I could write 10 pages if I wanted but I want to dedicate a whole chapter to her like I did to Natsu. And I love teasing you guys by making you wait.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated my two other stories for a while. I know what I'm going to write, I just don't have enough time. But I will make time! I promise! And I didn't update those because I thought of this story and just kept writing. Also this story was inspired by the song "Runaway Baby" by Bruno Mars. Expect a performance from Natsu in the next few chapters.

Ok, I'm done rambling. Until next time!


	2. Magazine Cover

Greetings friends. It has been around a month since I've updated this story so I am sorry for that. But I have returned with a new chapter.

So in this chapter we meet Lucy. It'll be the same as the first chapter but I'll be introducing Lucy instead. So here you go, the second chapter of Runaway Baby.

* * *

Lucy walked out of her apartment building. _Fuck, it's freezing. I should have worn a scarf._ She thought as she rubbed her mitten clad hands together, trying to get warm. She then walked on to the ledge of the river, holding her arms out to balance herself. A boat went through that river every day and every day the men on that boat would yell out "Careful, Miss Heartfilia!" She would smile back at them, reassuring them that she won't fall into the river.

Lucy was heading over to her new job, a waitress at the Fairy Tail bar. Lucy got fired from her last job at a diner because some pervert grabbed her ass and she slapped him across the face. Her boss caught her slapping the customer but not the customer molesting her. So she got fired but then she heard from her best friend Levy that Fairy Tail was looking for help. Levy got her an interview with Mira and Lucy aced it.

She still was pissed off about getting fired. Lucy knew she looked good and had confidence in her looks. Large breasts, flat stomach, curves, and a pretty nice ass. And she had blonde hair with large, chocolate brown eyes. She looked just like her late mother, Layla Heartfilia.

Lucy came from a very wealthy family. Her father named Jude Heartfilia was the head of a large real estate company. Her mother was his second-in-command, the company was very successful because of the dynamic duo that was Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia.

But then Lucy's mother became very ill when Lucy was very young, unable to co-run the company. She stayed in bed for what seemed like forever. Jude and Lucy were realizing that this might be the end for Layla but kept hope in their hearts.

Then one day, Layla had died. Lucy and her father sat by the bedside, both crying at their loss. After that, Jude continued to run the company alone. He became devoid of emotion and distant. He locked himself in his office and always was buried in paperwork.

Lucy didn't have friends her age so she was a very lonely child. She always wandered around the manor, doing nothing but moping. But then she found the library. Books made her so happy, they always comforted her. They still make her happy to this day. Lucy is secretly a writer, no one knows. She even kept it from Levy.

There was one person in the house that Lucy considered somewhat of a friend. Her nanny named Aquarius was a beautiful lady with blue hair and a short temper. Aquarius was even Layla's nanny, how Aquarius still looks so young is a mystery. She always helped Lucy take a bath when she was a child. Lucy admitted that Aquarius did scream at her a lot and told her to get some real friends. But she did care about Lucy in her own way. Lucy still sees Aquarius from time to time, the former nanny sometimes visiting the blonde's apartment. Lucy was glad to have Aquarius.

Lucy was almost to Fairy Tail, walking briskly on the sidewalk. Lucy then stopped in front of a magazine stand. There on one of the covers was a spiked pink-haired man with lean muscles. _He seems familiar._ She looked around the magazine cover for the handsome man's name. _Seriously, would it kill the cover designers to put his name on there?_ Lucy gave up and continued to walk towards her destination.

She crossed the street and reached the bar. She looked up at the sign and made sure it was Fairy Tail. She stepped back as the front door opened and nearly whacked her. A man wearing a baseball cap with a coat and sunglasses was the one who opened the door then quickly said sorry before dashing away.

Lucy glared at the man. _Watch where you're going, asshole._ She thought viciously before she entered the bar. Lucy looked around and took in the atmosphere. There were tables with chairs, some with high chairs. The customers mostly consisted of college students getting wasted, business men having a beer, and old drunks having their umpteenth drink. The bar was left of all the tables and a stage was right in front of the tables.

Lucy left her coat on the coatrack then proceeded towards the bar. She spotted Mira and waved at her. Mira caught Lucy out of the corner of her eye and waved back with a heartwarming smile. Mira swung open the bar door on the side and went over to Lucy.

"Wow right on time.", said Mira. "So here is your apron and I will be mentoring you." Lucy takes the apron and wraps it around her waist.

"So what am I supposed to do?". Lucy asked.

"You shall learn from the master." Mira said with a playful smirk.

Lucy laughed and nodded. "Understood but seriously what do I need to do?".

"You get the orders I make the drinks."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Lucy sees a purple haired girl writing down an order. "Who's that?" She asked Mira

"Oh, that's Kinana. She's another waitress here, she'll help you out too."

"Anymore questions?". Mira asked politely.

Lucy thought for a bit then remembered her old job. "Oh yeah, what do I do if the customers get a little, how do I say this, too friendly?"

Mira nodded, completely understanding what Lucy meant. "If that does happen, use this." Mira hands her a small bottle of pepper spray. "That is for extreme cases, if it's not too serious just pour a drink on their head." "For even more extreme cases, call me."

"But I'm sure it won't happen, trust me on that." Mira reassured Lucy.

Lucy nodded and believed her. After that Lucy got started on her new job.

* * *

Three hours and thirty minutes later, Lucy was taking a well-deserved break.

"I am exhausted.", said Lucy as she sat down at the bar and placed her head on her folded arms. Mira was wiping the counter and then patted Lucy's head.

"You're doing really well on your first day." Lucy gave a small thumbs-up, not using the ability to talk so she doesn't waste energy.

Lucy turned her head and looked at the clock. She stared at it until it became 8:31 pm. Then she felt a glass bump against her arm. She saw that it was a drink, vodka to be exact. Lucy smiled at Mira, silently thanking her for the drink. "It's on the house.", said Mira as she continued to work.

Lucy downed the drink in one gulp, she really needed that. Then a man sat next to her and yelled out, "The usual Mira!". Then a big mug was brought down in front of the man and he nearly drank the whole thing in one sip.

Lucy looked over at the man and saw that it was the pink haired man from the magazine.

* * *

Bum-bum-buuuummmm! Our love interests finally meet!

So next chapter will be the performance, that I can fully guarantee. So that is it from me. Leave a review on what you though on this please and thank you.

Until next chapter.


	3. Jager Bomb

Finally, the big performance! It's only the 3rd chapter so it didn't take too long for it to come. Oh and to the guest who made a review on this story, (You know who you are.) thank you for putting down a review and please get an account so I can thank you properly! Ok that's enough for now. Onwards to the story!

* * *

"You look like you could use a drink." Natsu said with a smile to the weary blond. She picked up her empty glass. "Way ahead of you." He then smiled even wider. "I think you need something stronger." Natsu called over Mira. When she reached the two people Natsu leaned over the counter and whispered something in the white haired woman's ear. A small smile broke out on Mira's face. She hurried over to the other side of the bar.

Natsu then sat back down with a smile still plastered on his face. It never wavered, that smile. Lucy liked his smile. His lips were thin and light pink with the corners turned up, there were two pointy canines sticking out even though his mouth was closed. There were lines in his skin around his smile which showed that he smiled often. Lucy wasn't surprised. Since he didn't notice her looking, she moved her eyes to his eyes. His eyes were pitch black but showed warmth and youthfulness. They seemed caring despite their darkness.

He wore a black beanie on top of his head. His pink and spiked hair baffled her. Maybe he dyed it, she wasn't sure. Anyway the rose color looked great coupled with his slightly tan skin. She traveled down to his jawline, damn not too shabby. Next she looked at his attire. First, she noticed the scarf he wore. Makes sense, it's pretty cold but why is he still wearing it if he's inside where it's warm? Lucy shook off the thought and continued. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a black vest over. Also the shirt was very tight because you could see his muscles. Mostly his pectorals, not that much of his abs, and the sleeves closely hugged his biceps. He wore straight dark blue jeans with black Converse high tops.

Lucy had to say it, he is hot. All through out Lucy checking him out, he was moving his head up and down, hitting the bar with his hands rhythmically, and tapping his foot. He must have a song stuck his head. Lucy's eyes skimmed over his arms, the biceps, forearms, and stopped at his moving hands. His hands were large and calloused. They looked like an artist's and fighter's hands.

Lucy's train of thought was broken when Mira brought over their drinks. Two cups of beers and two shot glasses filled with a dark liquid. "What is that?" Lucy asked while pointing to the items. "We are going to do a Jager Bomb." Natsu picked up the beer and shot glass nearest to him. "Sounds violent. What do you do?"

Natsu then began to explain. "You drop the shot glass which holds the alcohol named Jagermeister into the beer and as soon as you do it, you chug. Understood?" Lucy nodded and grabbed her own beer and shot glass. Both of them had their shot glass poised above their beers. "On the count of three?" Natsu asked and Lucy nodded in agreement. "1… 2… 3!" And off they went, dropping in their shot glasses and chugging away.

Natsu finished first, banging his finished drink on the bar. Lucy finished a second later, banging her glass as well. Both were panting from the lack of air while drinking. "Damn girl." Natsu said as he wiped some remaining liquid off his mouth. Lucy wiped off the liquid on her mouth with her hand as well. "Same to you, that was fun." Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu reciprocated with a bright smile of his own. "I won though." Natsu gloated. "Oh shut it." Lucy said before she playfully jabbed her elbow into his side. Natsu laughed and lightly slapped her arm.

 _Oh my God, his laugh is priceless._ Lucy thought as her cheeks began to have a pink color. Natsu noticed this but said nothing. Natsu looked over at Lucy's face. Beautiful big chocolate brown eyes, gorgeous blonde hair, and nice full pink lips. She has a buxom body which Natsu noticed with a tiny blush of his own. She was wearing a blue button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbows, light shorts that showed her nice, long legs, and black combat boots.

Natsu had to say it, she is hot. He then looked at her hands, they were small and had smudged pen on the side of her palm. Her fingers were slender and feminine. Natsu then looked away, hoping she didn't notice.

Natsu looked at the stage then smirked. He then moved his eyes towards Lucy once again. "Do you sing?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Pfft, no way." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes. "What about you?" Lucy asked him, "Hmm, a little bit." He then stood up from his chair, slid off his vest, and took off his beanie. "What are you doing?" Lucy said as he held out his vest. "Hold these for me?" She grabbed the objects and then asked once again what was he doing. He just smiled and ran over to Mira who was at the other side of the bar. He told her something but Lucy couldn't tell because of the distance. Mira then began to walk towards the stage and Natsu followed.

Mira then began to fiddle with a machine. Then she set up a wireless microphone and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Natsu Dragneel!" There was scattered applause but little did they know that Natsu was about to rock their world.

Mira handed the microphone to Natsu and the music started playing.

 **Ahh yes**

 **Chickaha**

 **Well, looky here looky here**

 **Ah what do we** **have?**

 **Another pretty thang ready for me to grab**

 **But little does she know**

 **That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing**

 **'Cause at the end of the night**

 **It is her I'll be holding**

 _Oh my God, he can actually sing!_ Lucy thought as her jaw dropped open. Lucy couldn't believe it.

The crowd actually started getting pumped up, all eyes were on Natsu. Then Natsu jumped off the stage and continued.

 **I love you so**

 **That's what you'll say**

 **You'll tell me**

 **Baby, baby please don't go away**

 **But when I play, I never stay**

 **To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:**

 **Run run run away, run away baby**

 **Before I put my spell on you**

 **You better get get get away get away darling**

 **'Cause everything you heard is true**

 **Your poor little heart will end up alone**

 **'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone**

 **So you better run run run away run away baby**

Everyone started cheering when Natsu jumped on a table and sang his heart out on that chorus. He then jumped off and headed towards a table full of young college girls.

 **Ah yeah**

 **Well, let me think, let me think**

 **Ah what should I do?**

 **So many eager young bunnies**

Natsu winked at all the girls and they practically swooned.

 **That I'd like to pursue**

 **Now even though they eating out the palm of my hand**

 **There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!**

Natsu then ran over to the bar and started to bounce along to the beat.

 **I love you so**

 **That's what you'll say**

 **You'll tell me**

 **Baby, baby please don't go away**

 **But when I play, I never stay**

 **To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:**

He climbed up onto the bar then ran and slid on his knees while singing this.

 **Run run run away, run away baby**

 **Before I put my spell on you**

 **You better get get get away get away darling**

 **'Cause everything you heard is true**

 **Your poor little heart will end up alone**

 **'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone**

 **So you better run run run away run away baby**

Everybody kept cheering when he did that move. And still kept cheering when he stood up and continued singing.

 **Chickaha**

 **See I ain't try to hurt you baby**

 **No no, no I just wanna work you baby**

 **Yeah yeah**

 **See I ain't try to hurt you baby**

 **No no, no I just wanna work you baby**

 **If you scared you better run**

 **You better run**

 **You better run**

 **You better you better you better**

Natsu jumped off the bar and got down on his knees, leaning back until his back was on the floor with his knees bent. Mid way singing the chorus, he got up and began to run to the stage.

 **Run run run away, run away baby**

 **Before I put my spell on you**

 **You better get get get away get away darling**

 **'Cause everything you heard is true**

 **Your poor little heart will end up alone**

 **'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone**

 **So you better run run run away run away baby!**

The song ended with Natsu on the stage, trying to catch his breath. The audience erupted in cheers and applause. Lucy clapped like crazy, that was unbelievable!

Natsu gave a great big smile. Teeth showing, eyes closed, just utterly happy. He then walked off the stage and handed the microphone to Mira who was smiling and just couldn't stop. He strolled over to his seat next to Lucy.

"That was a little bit?" Lucy said as she held out his vest and beanie. Natsu's smile went from teeth showing to corners up turned. He took the vest and beanie from her and put the clothing items on. Then he sat down and let out a long exhale.

"So, care to tell me where you learned to do all that?" Lucy asked while she moved her body to face towards him. "I'm a musician. I make music. Actually my new album is coming up." Lucy now understood, that's why he was on the magazine cover. A rising star.

"Well I can see why, you're really talented." Natsu scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks, um…" Natsu said since she never introduced herself. "Lucy." Lucy then held out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. My name's Natsu." He took her hand in his and they shook. Lucy couldn't help but notice how warm his hand felt.

Mira went up to them with still a huge smile. "Natsu, that was fantastic. I miss seeing you perform!" Mira said gleefully while Natsu smiled more at her compliment. Mira then diverted her attention to Lucy.

"You can go home early since it's your first day. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Lucy nodded and thanked Mira before getting up from her seat. Natsu stood up as well. "Hey Luce, I'll walk you home." Lucy turned towards him. "Oh no you don't have to do that." Natsu walked over to the coatrack and grabbed his stuff. "There is no way I am letting you walk home alone at night." "I agree!" Mira said from where she stood at the part of the bar where they previously sat. Lucy smiled at the sweet gesture. "Oh alright you can walk me home." He smiled and put on his coat. "Now which one is yours?" He said referring to all the coats on the rack. Lucy walked over and grabbed hers. Natsu then held open the door for Lucy to walk out first.

Lucy smiled even more at this and then walked out with Natsu right by her side, heading towards her apartment.

* * *

Alrighty then, I hope you guys liked that! I really hope I did well on the performance scene, I'm worried that I put so much hype on it and that it's not that great. But that's for you to decide in a review. Which you will hopefully write. Wow I said hope a lot.

Well that is all from me, I really enjoy this story and I love writing it. I just hope (there it is again) that you guys love it and more people will love it too.

Until next chapter!


	4. River Ledge

Hello there! You probably all despise me because of how long this took! Well maybe you do maybe you don't. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. This will mostly be Natsu and Lucy talking and failed, or successful, attempts at flirting.

Enough talk, to the story!

* * *

The blonde who was fucking freezing was waiting for the pinkheaded doof to say goodbye to Mira. Lucy gave a small wave to her and Mira replied with a little smile. Natsu gave her a huge hug then walked out the door and stood in front of the shivering blonde.

"You ready?" asked Natsu before he stuffed his hands into his pockets, regretting the decision of not putting on mittens. Lucy nodded and started heading to her apartment with Natsu walking right beside her. Lucy decided to make conversation.

"Natsu, huh? Pretty unusual name." Natsu breathed out which resulted in a white puff of air. "It's Japanese for summer. It suits me because my favorite season is summer. I fucking hate winter." Natsu says as he rubs his bare hands together.

Lucy glanced at his red cheeks and visible breath then giggled a little. "Yeah, I can see that." Natsu playfully glared at her then deeply chuckled. "What's your favorite season, Luce?" Lucy smiled a little at the nickname he used. It never occurred to anyone to call her Luce. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I like all of them. Fall is not too cold, I barely have to shave my legs in winter, I don't have allergies so spring is okay, and summer is when I get to go to the pool or the beach. I'm partial to each season."

"And what do you wear during the summer, Lucy?" Lucy raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I wear a bikini. Why do you ask?" Natsu smirked a little and put his hands back in his pockets. "Oh no reason. You just gave me a very nice image." Lucy lightly blushed then swatted his arm. Natsu laughed then ran up a bit and turned around so he could walk backwards. "Don't worry, you look adorable in the image that popped into my head." Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled more nonetheless.

"Ok now I'll ask you a question, Mr. Suave." Lucy said jokingly while Natsu smirked a little more. "Be my guest." said Natsu as he continued to walk backwards. Lucy pondered in her mind for an adequate question. Ahh fuck it, she thought, I'll just ask something trivial.

"How old are you?" Lucy asked while studying his expression. "I am 23 years of age." answered Natsu as he returned to walking normally. "How about yourself, Miss Lucy?" "I have spent 22 years on this planet." said Lucy. Natsu made a little giggle. "That is the best way to state your age."

As they neared the apartment complex, Natsu jumped onto the the ledge on the side of the river. He then arranged his scarf to look like a ninja mask, one half of it wrapped his forehead and the other half wrapped around his mouth and nose. Lucy glanced at him then stopped in her tracks because she let out a sputtering laugh. "What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to suppress her snickers behind her hand.

Natsu stayed silent then suddenly dashed forward with his hands behind him and his body inclined. He kept shouting, "Nin nin!" at the top of his lungs.

 _He's so fucking fast!_ Lucy loudly thought as she hurriedly ran to catch up to him. Natsu kept sprinting and screaming that stupid word until he finally stopped for the sake of the panting blonde who also stopped. He then put his scarf to its original form and began to laugh at the heavily breathing blonde. He was laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach and tears crept out of the corners of his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, NATSU?!" Lucy shouted as she put her hands on her knees and leaned forward while attempting to catch her breath. The pink haired male's laughter had completely ceased and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I was just trying to race while being a ninja. Is that such a crime?" "If it was, I would have given you 25 to life." Lucy retorted sarcastically after she stood up straight with some air in her lungs. Natsu lightly chuckled while shaking his head. "How much farther from your place?" "Just a little more," replied Lucy. Natsu hopped off the river ledge then Lucy began to walk again with Natsu walking beside her.

After a block or two, the young adults reached their destination. Natsu opened the building's door for Lucy and they headed up the flight of stairs to Lucy's apartment. The young lady stopped in front of the door and faced the young man before her.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked quietly and as Natsu opened his mouth to say something, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He then swiftly closed his mouth then looked up as if he was praying to some god and then turned away before saying, "Excuse me," and picked up the phone.

"You have the worst timing in the universe." "Wait what the hell?" "Like right fucking now?" "You're kidding me." "You're not, well fuck." "Okay fine, I'll come in." "You owe me food though." "Like a whole fricking buffet." "See you then."

Lucy peered at the man who was clearly having a very active conversation. Natsu ended the call then turned back to Lucy with an apologetic smile. "I would love to come in but it seems that something has come up. I'm really sorry," said Natsu quite sadly. "Oh no need to apologize!" Lucy replied, "It sounded important so I understand completely." She added with an obvious fake smile. She really wanted him to come in to her apartment, damnit!

"Well I guess I have to g-… Wait I need your number!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy jumped a little then agreed and then went to her kitchen to grab a pen and came back really quickly. _Shit, where do I write it?_ Lucy lightly smirked as she asked Natsu for his arm. He questioningly obliged and Lucy wrote her number in pretty print on his rather large hand.

"There you go!" She capped the pen and gave him a warm smile. He smirked slightly and gently grabbed the pen from her hand. He wrote his number in big, somewhat neat print on her dainty hand. "And there you go, Luce!" He said with a huge smile.

"Okay, I'll contact you as soon as I can! See you later, Luce!" Natsu said as he departed down the stairs. "Bye, Natsu!" Lucy shouted in return while glancing at the number in blue pen on her delicate hand. She walked back into her apartment and closed the door then jumped up and down while making little squealing sounds with utter joy just radiating from her. Natsu walked out of the apartment building and screamed "WOOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs then he started running backwards then did a backflip and stuck the landing!

The young man and woman called their best friends to retell the experience they just went through. Both excited for what is to come. Needless to say, these two will be on a rollercoaster that goes up and down without warning. They better buckle up their seatbelts for the ride of their life.

* * *

Okay so that was chapter 4! Was it too short? I feel like it was. Well tell me what you think in a review! Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long. I severely and sincerely apologize from the deepest depths of my heart (If I have a heart left haha what)!

Until next chapter, fanfic sinners!


End file.
